Dispute et réconciliation
by dragonichigo
Summary: Il y a une première fois à tout mon amour, mais cette fois-ci j'aurais aimé que cette première fois-là n'existe pas...


****

**Dispute et réconciliation**

**

* * *

**

Notre première dispute. Ca m'a fait drôle de te voir claquer la porte, en colère, rageur, m'abandonnant en me lançant ton venin en guise de lapidation. Je le reconnais, je suis resté bêtement au milieu de notre salon à te voir partir avant de capter vraiment que là, tu me détestes. Je me réveille et me met à paniquer rapidement : où es-tu ? pourquoi es-tu parti ? ne me laisses pas !

Je te suis mais ne vois rien dans cette sombre nuit et je suis obligé de rentrer à l'intérieur à t'attendre, espérant que tu me reviennes vite. Je fixe le feu d'un air désespéré, lorgnant sur la bouteille de whisky en me demandant si elle arriverait à calmer cette impression de cœur lacéré et arraché à ma poitrine. Seulement, ce n'est pas l'avis de mon voisin qui, alerté par les cris, était venu voir ce qu'il se passait.

Il est gentil ce voisin, il m'a aidé à faire passer ma crise d'angoisse et sécher mes pleurs avant de m'écouter avec attention tout en veillant à ce que les alcools soient loin de mon cœur brisé. Je répondais à ses questions d'une voix mécanique, monocorde, l'esprit vide et l'âme brûlante de douleur. Il a été gentil et compréhensif, drôle et de bon conseil, il m'a aidé à te récupérer.

Quand tu es rentré et que tu t'es enfermée dans notre chambre, c'est lui qui m'a forcé à me battre, à ne pas m'incliner contre la fatalité et à aller toquer à la porte pour discuter mon point de vue. J'avais beau pleurer, crier, te supplier, je ne savais même pas si tu m'écoutais. Je finis même par m'effondrer au pas de la porte, la voix rauque à force de pleurer et d'hurler, te murmurant avec tout mon cœur à quel point je t'aime et suis désolé de te faire tant souffrir.

Tu parle de séparation. Tu parles d'une fin que je refuse parce que j'ai été maladroit : je voulais juste te dire ce qu'il se passait, je ne voulais pas de secret entre nous. Seulement tu l'as mal prit. Tu es un être fier qui a ses faiblesses, l'une d'elle est d'avoir peur que je te laisse, que je t'oublie comme un vieux jouet usé. Tu es aussi jaloux, c'est flatteur et rassurant pour moi, mais là j'aurais aimé que tu ne le soit pas : après tout, je t'ai offert mon cœur, mon âme et mon corps.

Notre voisin est vraiment quelqu'un tu sais mon ange. Il me promet des coups de pieds au cul si je ne te dis pas ce que je lui avais expliqué. Il nous apprécie beaucoup je crois, il faudra le remercier quand on aura un peu de temps, une fois que l'on se sera pleinement retrouvé. Alors d'une voix hésitante, le front contre cette porte qui nous sépare, je te parle, je t'ouvre encore une fois mon âme et te dis ces mots que j'espère nous ferons nous retrouver.

Tu sais mon amour, je ne suis pas doué avec les sentiments et encore moins quand l'amour est réciproque, je n'ai pas confiance en moi et j'ai très peur de te perdre. Mais s'il y a une chose que je sais avec certitude, du plus profond de mon être, c'est que je t'aime. Je t'aime mon ange, mon trésor, et jamais je ne te ferais de mal. Je sais qu'en cette soirée je t'en ai fait et j'en suis fortement navré, je ne voulais pas : je voulais juste qu'il n'y ai aucun mensonge, qu'il n'y ait que sincérité entre nous.

Je t'entend me dire si ce que je faisais avec lui était aussi une preuve d'amour pour toi. Je te murmure que ce ne sont que des textes, que des mots vides de sens, qu'ils n'ont aucune valeur comparé à ce que je ressent pour toi. Je n'ai jamais joué avec toi, je ne le ferais jamais, pourquoi le ferais-je d'ailleurs alors que je t'aime comme un fou ? Tu as mal, tu souffres, tu as peur et tu pleures mais tu entrouvres la porte pour me permettre de t'apercevoir. Tu es si beau mais si désespéré par ma faute.

Continuant avec une voix douce et chargé d'une sincérité amoureuse, mes yeux emplies de larmes de souffrances, je te répète sans cesse à quel point tu es tout pour moi, que jamais tu ne seras un jouet à mes yeux, que je t'aime de tout mon être. Peu à peu, à force de murmurer en boucle la même chose, la porte s'ouvre de plus en plus et je te prend contre moi avec hésitation, de peur que tu te refermes complètement, que tu me repousses. Je te sens te blottir contre moi et je bois tes larmes, espérant les chasser grâce à mes lèvres, te serrant fort contre mon cœur.

Je sais que demain sera tendu, je sais que nous aurons du mal à faire renaître cette complicité et cette confiance qu'il y avait entre nous mais je te jure avec force que je ferais tout pour que tout revienne comme avant, que tu ne souffres plus de ma stupidité. Mais là, maintenant, je savoure ton retour à mes côtés, soulagé d'avoir encore une chance, une chance de t'aimer et de prendre soin de toi, de t'approcher. Mon amour, mon ange, celui que j'aime de tout mon être.

**_Si jamais une telle situation arrive, surtout ne renoncez pas ! Continuez de vous battre pour ce « nous » que vous avez construit ! Consolez-le et faites fuir cette peur qui le ronge et le blesse ! _**

**_Montrez-lui que vous l'aimez et qu'il n'y a que lui ! Moi j'ai failli perdre mon amour parce que je n'ai pas fait attention et grâce à un voisin j'ai réussis à conserver ce « nous » qui m'apporte tant de joie et de bonheur au quotidien. _**

**_Aujourd'hui c'est fragile mais je sais que dorénavant je ferais tout pour lui, pour cet ange qui illumine ma vie, pour ne plus sentir ses larmes ni la détresse qui l'a submergé._**


End file.
